


i do need you, i love you

by lobatogenny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobatogenny/pseuds/lobatogenny
Summary: A late night date with Peter, that is followed by some confort provided by the reader.





	i do need you, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @/uglypastels _(on Tumblr)_ 1K writing challenge! The prompt was _‘That 70′s Show’_ , and I used an iconic quote from the show! I hope you like it ♥

One of the best things of having Spiderman as your boyfriend were the late night dates. Especially when you were in school break. Feeling the breeze of the late night  _(or early morning)_  and seeing how the city gradually diminished its bustling to just a gentle murmur over the streets. Being able to have just a sweet and short moment of peace, just enjoying each other’s company and finally getting to act all lovey-dovey without being bothered.

Furthermore, one of the best things of having Peter Parker as your boyfriend were the movie nights or series marathons you held. Cuddling in Peter’s couch, with one of the warmest blankets in the house _(May’s courtesy)_ and drinking some hot cocoa you made. Being wrapped by his arms made you feel as nothing could ever happen to you, no matter what.

Peter was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to you, and you couldn’t be happier to have him by your side, supporting each and every decision you made and comforting you when things got a little too much to bear.

You knew each single quirk about Peter, from the way he tossed around in his sleep if he had had a rough patrol night to the way he rambled about how he makes his web fluid and  _‘how Mr Stark is so cool, I mean, he redesigned a part of his workshop just for me’_. And in return, he knew all of yours. From how you whined about not understanding certain parts of the physics course to how you loved to cook for him _(even if it was only cereal)_. Everyone could see you were meant to find each other and be together for the rest of times.

It had been a couple of rough nights for both of you. Since you were on school break, Peter spent more hours patrolling and you were brought back to the harsh reality of your dysfunctional home. His all-nighters caused by overworking himself as Spiderman and yours by the constant and unceasing yells and fights between your parents. Whatever emotional stability Peter had helped you reach was out of the window a week ago.

It all began the night before classes ended. Y/N, aided by Peter, had managed to sneak out from her parents’ apartment a little after midnight, just after Peter’s patrol had ended  _(he won’t admit that he hurried up just to score more time with t ~~he love of his life~~  you)_. It was a night like no other before, whether it was because of the company or the sky, they enjoyed it to the maximum.

Even though they lived quite near, they didn’t know when they’d get to see each other.  _‘Sometimes,’_ Y/N began, _‘it is not about being attached to the hip to that person. It’s about showing support and love in more ways than just physical affection.’_  After uttering these words, Peter kissed her senseless, feeling he had finally found his soulmate. And they both knew that even in the darkest times, they’d have each other.

Peter swinged Y/N across Queens, not for the first time. He took them to their favourite place, where he had already set some cushions and blankets for them to spend a little while in. Y/N couldn’t help but smile at the sight, all of this, just for you.

Staying still for just a few seconds, admiring the gesture and your beautiful boyfriend, you couldn’t be more than grateful. Reaching out and taking his hand while he led you to your seats made Peter smile shyly, a light blush starting to blossom in his cheeks. You couldn’t help but giggle, at the sweetness of his reactions and at the funny feeling you had in your belly.

You sat down, cuddling close to Peter, to feel the warmth  _(or lack of)_  of his body. As you closed your eyes and felt the chilling breeze of the late night at NYC, Peter couldn’t help but admire the soft glow the city lights reflected on your cheekbones and how your lashes casted a small shadow in them, how peaceful you looked and how much he loved you.

_‘Peter, are you sure you’re okay? You’re shivering like crazy.’_ Y/N pointed out. He had been so captured by your beauty he had totally forgotten the only thing shielding him from the cold air was the suit, a thin blanket and yourself.

_‘Yeah, y-yeah.’_ he stuttered as a reply.  _‘Just a little bit chilly, you know.’_

_‘Peter, if you’re cold we can go back to my place or yours, whatever is more nearby, please, I don’t want you to freeze to death or something. Wait… is that even possible?’_  you replied, looking him straight in the eye with a look that let your concern shine through.

_‘It’s okay, I’m okay. Let’s just stay here for a little while, I’ve missed you.’_  He mumbled, looking down at his lap.

_‘Babe, we saw each other at school today.’_

_‘Yeah but, I mean, it’s not the same, you know? At school we’re surrounded by people and sometimes they don’t let us be alone. I missed having you like this, all for myself even if it’s just for a few, short and never enough moments.’_

_‘Aw, Peter. You sure know how to reach and steal a girl’s heart.’_  You whispered, and a crimson tone quickly spread out all over his face. You snickered quietly, your heart not being able to handle the beauty of the whole ordeal.

_‘Te amo muchísimo, mi amor’_ you mumbled, and you grinned at the obvious confusion reflected in your soulmate’s face.

_‘Je t’aime beacoup, mon amour’_  you mumbled once more, and chuckled slightly at the increasing frown in his face, as he didn’t understand what you were saying.

_‘What are you saying, baby? Please, you know I’m no good at languages. Let me know what you are saying.’_  He pleaded, loving the mischievous glint in your eyes and the smile he was sure he’d love until the end of times.

_‘С думи не може да се опише любовта ми към теб.’_ You blurted, as you felt your face heating up and closed your eyes.

_‘Baby, I didn’t understand a word. What are you saying?’_ he whined, with a small pout adorning his cute face and you smiled, your smile being able to outshine the glow of the brightest light and star that was ever seen.

_‘I said, I love you so much, my love, twice.’_ You managed to let out, your turn of looking down to the ground. _‘And the last thing I said meant that words can’t describe my love for you’_ you added, your voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled so big and cupped your cheeks, successfully making eye contact with you. He caressed your cheekbones and slowly but surely leaned in, making his intentions crystal clear. Your lips met in a gentle and undemanding manner, taking the most of each other and letting your feelings through it.

After what felt like years but in fact were only mere seconds, you broke the kiss, gasping for a breath of fresh air and rested your forehead upon his.

_‘Petey, your shivering hasn’t stopped for a millisecond. Are you sure you don’t want to go home?’_ you inquired, frustration and concern seeping through your voice.

_‘No. I want to stay here with you.’_

_‘You really are the most stubborn person I’ve ever met. It’s really cold here.’_

_‘Is it because you didn’t like this? Is that why you wanna leave?’_

_‘No! I loved everything but **well damn, Jackie, I can’t control the weather.** ’_

_‘You do know spiders can’t thermoregulate, right?’_ he quipped back, arching his left brow.  _‘And did you just quote That 70’s Show?’_  he tilted his head to the right while he said this, a small grin tugging at his lips.

_‘Ugh, yes I know and guilty as charged. I thought you said you liked it!’_  Y/N commented.  _‘And it’s getting quite late, I should be heading back anyway’_

The beam completely leaving Peter’s face, his expression now a little sombre, he stood up, helping you afterwards. He put his mask on and swinged you back home.

_‘I hope you liked this, Y/N. Because I sure did’_ he said as goodbye.

_‘I did, I loved it. Thank you, il mio amore.’_  You pecked his lips as goodbye, and entered your room quietly, so as to not disturb your sleeping parents. You waved at your boyfriend as he left, a smile gracing your features as sleep claimed you.

* * *

Now, being brought to the awful and ruthless present. All you could hear now were the screams and shout from your parents’ fight. No matter how hard you tried or what you did, you couldn’t block them out.

Not even thinking of Peter managed to make you feel better. It felt as if everything you once had was crumbling down, leaving you defenceless and broken on the floor.

The tears couldn’t stop flowing from your eyes and you wished for Peter to come swinging and take you into his arms. You longed for Peter’s embrace, in his old but comfy couch, wrapped in blankets and binge watching That 70’s Show.

And you despairingly looked outside your window, in hopes of seeing a blur of red and blue between the buildings but to no avail. You checked your phone, in case Peter had texted you something when you realized what day it was.  _It was Uncle Ben’s death anniversary._

_Fuck._

You took out your duffle bag and threw in some clothes and toiletries, besides your phone charger and some money.

_‘Y/N, where are you going, darling?’_ you heard your mum say.

_‘Why do you even care?’_ you shouted back, closing the door behind you.

Thanking all the gods for living near Peter’s apartment, you rushed through the streets, remembering to stop by Delmar’s and buying sandwiches for everyone  _(and enough to fulfil Peter’s appetite)_.

You finally reached Peter’s door and you knocked as you tried to catch your breath. Aunt May opened the door and you could see how this day was taking a toll on her. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had bags under her eyes and her hands were shaking.

_‘Hi, Aunt May. Sorry if I’m bothering but I brought you guys some sandwiches’_ you voiced, while lifting the bag with the sandwiches to further prove your point.  _‘And I thought I could keep you guys some company; they say I make the best hot cocoa in town.’_ You proposed, with a shy and sad smile.

_‘Sure, honey. C’mon in.’_ Aunt May replied, moving out of the doorway so you could go in.

The sight before you broke your heart. Peter quietly sobbing, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets while holding a picture of him, Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

_‘Oh, baby.’_  You uttered with a hand over your mouth. You quickly reached him and took his hand in yours, squeezing it tight to let him know you were there.

_‘I brought sandwiches, care to join us? I’m also making hot cocoa, and all for you il mio amore.’_ You whispered to his ear, while he wrapped his arms around you.

_‘Yeah’_ he croaked. You hugged him tight and  **swore**  to never let anyone hurt him and to always remain by his side come what may.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, @/gennyld.   
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
